warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Battle
This is a play about the Warriors doing something ... abnormal. Story (Well, more of a play) Act 1 - The first act Barley: Welcome, rogues, loners, Clan cats, and kittypets! Today, Tigerstar made a shocking request. He has decided that TigerClan will not fight LionClan for the fate of the forest, but instead challenge them to a game of ultimate. Even though I have no clue what ultimate is, I will be doing the announcing for this game. I am joined by Ravenpaw here on the moors of WindClan. Ravenpaw: Yes, it is great to be here. This game has gotten many cats thinking about many questions. Barley: Well, what is ultimate? Ravenpaw: Ultimate is a sport played with a flying disc, commonly called a "Frisbee". The objective is to score 15 points by catching the disc in the scoring zones. Barley: That does put interesting questions on my mind. Like, how will they throw the disc? And where will they get one? :A Frisbee hits Barley Ravenpaw: That answers one question. :Firestar picks the disc up and uses his mouth to throw it to Sandstorm, who catches it in her mouth Ravenpaw: And that's another question answered. Barley: The captains have met and .... LionClan will receive the disc first. The captains are meeting with their respective teams for pregame motivation. Firestar (to LionClan): Alright, LionClan, lets show them that we are better. And we do it with sportsmanship. Leave your swearing on the bench and your claws sheathed. Lets get this going. Firestar and Tallstar: Spirit! All others in LionClan: Of the Game! Firestar and Tallstar: Spirit! All others in LionClan: Of the Game! Firestar and Tallstar: Spirit! All others in LionClan: Of the Game! Tigerstar (to TigerClan): This is what we want. We show our strength and control the forest. What is this!? TigerClan (shouting): THIS IS TIGERCLAAAAAAAAAANN!!!!!!! Barley: And the teams take the field- (whispering)-like thing (normal voice) And TigerClan will start Tigerstar, Leopardstar, Blackfoot, Darkstripe, Russetfur, Jaggedtooth, and Boulder. Ravenpaw: Starting for LionClan are Firestar, Tallstar, Onewhisker, Deadfoot, Whitestorm, Graystripe, and Sandstorm. Barley: And Tigerstar throws the disc and the game is beginning. Firestar lets it go down, then picks it up and begins. He throws to Tallstar, quick throw back to Firestar, launches it up ... and Graystripe pulls it down on a jump. Looking short, has Deadfoot, Deadfoot holding the disc, launches wildly, and it falls down. Ravenpaw: TigerClan in possession now, employing the stack scheme on offense. Tigerstar handling, drops it off to Blackfoot. Blackfoot waiting ... up to stall 8 now, throws to Darkstripe and he makes the catch. Leopardstar cuts in the scoring area, Darkstripe sees this and a nice throw, curving enough to keep Leopardstar's advantage on Deadfoot, and TigerClan scores. 1-0 TigerClan. Jaggedtooth: 1 Tigerstar: 2 Barley: And why is TigerClan counting? Ravenpaw: They're choosing coverage assignments. TigerClan throws the disc, kicked by Whitestorm, no hesitation to Sandstorm on the sidelines, but LionClan can't keep it in. Jaggedtooth takes the disc for TigerClan, looks deep, throws, almost blocked by Onewhisker. Its a floater, near Blackfoot, he jumps up, Tallstar goes up, hits the disc and comes down hard, and an amazing catch off the deflection by Boulder, rushing across the field. He's not in ... No, Firestar says that he scored. 2-0 TigerClan. Barley: Wow, TigerClan is dominating. Ravenpaw: This might make them dominate the forest. Barley: The LionClan Medicine Cats come on to examine Tallstar. They are accompanied by Mudclaw. Ravenpaw, do you know why TigerClan is so dominant? Ravenpaw: They are playing good defense by calling the force on the pull. They had some trouble early on by attempting to force LionClan to the middle. The force right on the second possession worked well on the overthrow. Their stack offense is making the right cuts and picking on the right matchups, going for Tallstar and Deadfoot on the scoring throws. Barley: Tallstar leaves with support, Mudclaw is in. Ravenpaw: TigerClan throws, and LionClan takes possession near the back end of the field. Barley: Firestar takes it, fakes out Tigerstar, throws it long. Onewhisker swoops in from the side of the field, makes the catch, looking for Mudclaw, throws, Mudclaw jumps, and CATCHES IT! for a score. 2-1 TigerClan. Ravenpaw: And that's a nice huck. Barley: Ravenpaw, watch your language. Ravenpaw: I didn't use any Warrior Swears. I just said huck. It's ultimate slang for a long throw. Blackfoot: Smudge's rabies shot. Ravenpaw: Blackfoot starts swearing about the blown coverage by Russetfur. Barley: Now that is not in the spirit of the game.